


Their Little Stars

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cassiopeia Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Family, Lyra Malfoy - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: A Malfoy family oneshot. (Starring: Draco, Hermione and their three children.)





	Their Little Stars

"You betrayed me." Draco said as he sat in front of her, slouching.

"What, when?" Hermione asked as she sipped from her 'Mummy <3' cup.

"Last night."

'Mmkay' Hermione thought.

"In my dreams." Draco slightly pouted.

"Oh, what did you dream about this time?"

Silence was met in the kitchen as Hermione raised her brows. Before she asked once again, a happy shriek came bouncing from the hall to the stairs.

"Mummy!" A voice giggled out.

"In the kitchen." She called out.

"Look, look, my hair is pink."

They look towards their daughter to see her once blonde curls turn into a bright pink and a large smile on her face.

"Cassie, my love bug, look at your beautiful hair." Draco playfully wept.

"Draco, Cassie just did accidental magic you know that right and all you care about is her hair? She's 5 and that's an age where Lyra and Scorpius didn't reach until they were 7."

"But Hermione, her hair." Draco frowned and ignored what his wife had said to play with his youngest daughter curly pink hair.

___

"Morning."

"Mum, Dad, morning."

"Scorp, Lyra did you both sleep well?" Hermione had asked as she got three cups out of the cupboard.

"Mhm."

Hermione poured three cups of orange juice in glasses that had a Scorpius constellation, 'Cassiopeia Malfoy' and 'L.M'

Now a few months ago, Cassiopeia had the idea to start drawing her art on the white walls. From small scribbles to large lines from her room to Scorpius finding large blue swirly mess in his room. It wasn't until he shouted "Cassie" out loud and Draco came running in, shoving the door with his wand in hand.

"What happened? Why were you shouting?"

"Dad! Look at what Cassie did to my room."

"Scorp, we can get rid of her art easily. Just a bit of lil' scrub here and there and we-"

"Scrubbing?! Dad that's muggle work."

"Hey, nothing wrong with scrubbing like a muggle."

"We're magic dad. You're magic. Can't you just get rid of it."

"Scorpius, I've did some bad things in my younger years of life and it gave me a huge regret."

"What did you do?"

"I made bad choices and I was very lucky for everyone forgiving me. But it wasn't easy."

"Is this some kind of a lesson?"

"Well aren't you becoming cocky."

"Daaaad." Scorpius winged.

"All I'm saying is that you should forgive Cassie. I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was just expressing her art."

"You call this art? They're just squiggly lines. Have you seen the living room? The kitchen? What will mum say when she comes home and sees her "art"?"

"Wow. You're right. Okay don't tell your mother that I cleaned with magic. She'll have my head."

"Why are you so scared of her anyways?"

"Son, you have not seen her in her angry moments and I swear I'm sure you don't want to see it."

Before Draco can clean the mess, Hermione came home to find the walls coloured, she sighed and dropped her things on the couch before going up to her daughters' room.

"Cassie? Sweetheart? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Mummy? Why doesn't anyone like my art?"

Cassie heard the conversation with her Daddy and brother, she frowned. Hermione could see her tears before Cassie can do a tantrum, Hermione stopped it.

"Cass, not everyone will like what you'll do in the future. But don't let that stop you for doing what you love. for now, you can keep your art work in secret, so that one day you can show it to others."

"What can I do?"

"How about tomorrow I'll get you a book that you can place your art in."

"Won't that finish easily?"

"I'll charm the pages so that it'll be endless."

"Hmm, okay"

"Well tonight how about we do some crafts?"

"Is it my turn already?"

"Of course. Last week it was scorp and now it's yours. What do you want to make this time?"

"Cups. With daddy, Scorp, you and Lyra's name."

"And yours as well?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get to it then."

"Crafts again? Why can't we do something else  
"Crafts again? Why can't we do something else." He said as the family started to gather around a small table in the living room.

"Scorpius, we each have our own things we like. Lyra and her books, you and Quidditch and Cassie with art."

"Yeah Scorp. Just because you can't draw doesn't mean you can put your hate on Cassie's hobbies." Lyra also included.

"I can so draw." He stated.

"Yeah little sticks."

"Now we have 10 cups. Two for each of us. Here is how it'll go. One cup you can make for yourself and the other we'll pick names from a hat and whoever has one name does a cup for that person."

"What if Scorp gets mine?"

"Hey!" Scorpius somehow felt offended.

"Lyra, I'm sure Scorp has some fantastic ideas for your cup. Okay, now we'll take turns on getting a name out of the hat, Cass can go first."

Cassie placed her hands in and took out a small piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Lyra eagerly asked.

"Who have you got sweetheart?" Draco leaned over and questioned.

"Mummy."

Next was Lyra's turn. She opened the folded paper and it read 'Daddy'

The hat was passed in a circle, Draco got Scorpius, Hermione had Lyra and finally Scorpius ended with Cassie.

"Now we get to keep these cups forever. So don't do anything mean, be nice."

"Okay."

The family got into their work. Hermione finished Lyra's cup and sat back to watch everyone's face so focused into their cups. She smiled at her youngest, Cassiopeia Jean Malfoy had the likes for art, everyone had thought since she was a daddy's girl, she would live for quidditch, it was a surprise when she was into art.

No one from the both side of the family had artistic tastes. But since Cassie started to smile as she used one of Hermione's lipstick to scribble on the bathroom floor, Hermione took the chance to change her room from a pale green to white with the walls charmed.

The charm was simply put as whenever Cassie would draw in the walls, a few days at most, her art would all transfer to a medium sized drawing book. She had told Cassie this after she came in crying that she walked in on the house elves cleaning her room and her art was gone.

She was taken back to the real world when someone stated "done". It was Lyra.

"You can give it to daddy when you finish your other cup Lyra."

"Okay."

In the end, it took the family four hours to finish their crafts weekend  
In the end, it took the family four hours to finish their crafts weekend. Everyone gave the cups to each other.

Hermiones cup said 'Mummy <3', Scorpius's cup had a drawing of his constellation, curtesy from Draco. Lyra had 'Lyra Narcissa Malfoy' with books drawn stacked under her name, Draco had "My #1 Dad' and Cassie's cup had 'Cassiopeia Malfoy' with paint brushes on the bottom of her name.

Then they all showed their other cups. Draco' written on his cup was 'Daddy Malfoy', Lyra had written her initials 'L.M'

Scorpius had drawn a large golden snitch and in the middle had his name 'Scorpius Malfoy', Cassie wrote her name 'CASSIE' in capital letters and used different colours and Hermione had 'Hermione. M'

"These cups look lovely."

"Number one dad huh?" Scorpius asked as he saw his dad's cup being proudly held by a proud Draco.

"Yep."

"Daddy's girl."

Before Lyra could retaliate, Hermione looked up at the time and gasped.

"Oh my. Look at the time."

On the wall, the clock displayed the numbers 10:45pm.

"Let's clean up and get ready for bed."

"Can you read a story again tonight?"

"Well alright. What'll it be tonight?"

"A Hogwarts one." Lyra and Scorpius said.

"And you my little love bug?" Draco asked Cassie.

Silence was met and he asked again.

"Love bug? Cassie?"

"Looks like she's exhausted." Hermione giggled seeing her youngest sleep on her daddy's shoulder.

"I'll set her in. You go with the twins."

As the three left the living room, Draco carefully climbed the stairs to Cassie's room. On the door there's a Cassiopeia sign and underneath another sign that was written, CasSIe. It was from when she started learning how to write, he was so proud of it he wanted to put it on the fridge to show it off. He smiled as he opened her door, looking at the large flower on the wall next to the bed she had drawn disappear.

He laid her down and covered her with the blanket. Before leaving, he bent down to kiss her hair.

"My little star, I love you. "

Draco looked back to the little Malfoy sleeping peacefully on her big bed, also seeing her pink hair magically disappear to the identical blonde on his own head.

It took only 15 minutes to get each twin soundly asleep before Hermione went to her own bed  
It took only 15 minutes to get each twin soundly asleep before Hermione went to her own bed.

"What story did you tell them this time?"

"One about how Harry made Dumbledore's Army and how we practised making patronuses."

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"The twins will go to Hogwarts next year."

"I know."

"It's too fast."

"I'll miss them too. But they're excited to go and we'll make sure that they both write to us."

"Lyra will be in Gryffindor and Scorpius in Slytherin." Draco stated, yet his face is etched in worry.

"What are you worried about?"

"Scorp's going to go straight to Slytherin for sure. But it's Lyra I'm worried about. She has your brains and nothing of me, she practically looks like you, except for her eyes."

"You're worried she's going to Gryffindor? I was in Gryffindor."

"If she gets into Gryffindor, I'm positive she's going to befriend one of Weasley or Potter's pawns."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Your Hogwarts years has been nothing but dangerous from start to finish."

"Draco. He's gone. There's no danger and Lyra will be fine."

"I trust you, Hermione. I really do. But if she does go into Gryffindor, one of their pawns is going to steal our daughter and fly into the sunset with her."

"Well, aren't you thinking that far into the future...Listen to me Draco, She's only ten. Plus from eleven to thirteen years old, girls don't think about boys at that age. Now please stop this constant worrying and let's go to sleep."

"I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too." She leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
